The Seventh Saturday
by Nireena26
Summary: At the same time that the Saturdays receive their old family member, our good friend V.V. Argost makes a deal with a half human, half vampiric-cryptid to find a key to Kur that both it and our newest character have more in common than what they think.
1. Homecoming

Well, I have finally found the time to go through all of my stories that I've worked on in the past and this one I really love but never got around to actually typing it out and putting it up. But I do believe that it is time and so here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Secret Saturdays. I know I have to say it. Can't help it.

* * *

The Secret Saturdays

The Seventh Saturday

Ch. 1-Homecoming

It was a bright and wonderful day at the Saturday HQ that rested on a high cliff that overlooked part of the Pacific Ocean as the family of scientists were enjoying some time at home when the video phone started to ring. A minute later, a woman with curvy white hair by the name of Drew Saturday entered the room and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, guess who it is?," a young woman's voice was heard which was familiar to the cryptozoologist.

"Well, this is a surprise," the elder woman replied with amazement. "Certainly haven't heard from you in a long time."

"I know," the other agreed. "But it's the reason why I'm calling. I'm finally coming home."

"You are?," Drew asked, getting excited. "When are you going to get here?"

"In a few minutes, actually," the girl's voice responded. "I'm just about a mile from the gate."

"Alright, then. I'll go tell Doc to let you in and we'll see you in a few," the scientist told the voice that called.

"Sounds good. See you when I get in," the caller said, hanging up.

Just as the call ended and the elder Saturday came out, she nearly ran into her son, Zak Saturday, along with a gorilla-cat cryptid called the Fiskerton Phantom or Fisk for short, and genetically engineered komodo dragon aptly named Komodo but luckily managed to miss them altogether. Wondering what was going on the boy asked his mother, "Whoah, hey Mom. What's up?"

However the woman was too focused in finding her husband to answer the question, which she didn't even hear, and walked off down the hallway. When she disappeared around the corner the wielder of the Claw asked his "brother," "What's up with her?"

"I don't know," the super-tall creature garbled out in his usual manner.

Meanwhile the head of the family, Doc Saturday, was studying the holographic picture of their piece of the Kur Stone, a rock that legend dictated it to be a key to finding the ancient Sumerian cryptid Kur. Hearing the door open, he shifted his attention to his wife as she walked in and said, "Doc, I need you to deactivate the security system."

"What for?," the elder man asked, getting an unnerving feeling about all of this.

"Guess who's finally coming home after all of these years?," the woman clued in, getting a hinting expression on her face.

Quickly getting what his fellow cryptozoologist was talking about, an elated look crossed the half-blind man's eyes, he replied, "Then that makes a lot more sense. I'll go deactivate it, see that she comes in, turn it back on, and meet you in the living room when I'm done."

Nodding in agreement, Drew turned back around to leave and almost ran into the trio again who had followed her to find out what exactly was happening. Backing up a couple of steps the white-haired woman told them, "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't even hear you three come in."

"Mom, seriously, what's going on? You've been acting weird ever since you got that phone call a few minutes ago," Zak inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh, let's just say that it's a surprise," his mother answered roughing up his hair up a bit and walking out.

The three looked at each other in bewilderment and confusion as to what she was talking about.

A few minutes later, Drew, Zak, Fisk, and Komodo were sitting in the living room when a knock came to the door. A smile crossing her lips, the older woman called out, "Come on in."

A second later the entryway slid open and in stepped a seventeen-year-old girl wearing a red tube top with a black leather bike jacket, a silver belt, black leather high-heeled bike boots, and carrying a black travel bag. Her poofy black hair hung down her back with a small ponytail sitting at the top of her head with some of it hanging across her right eye.

"Hey, Mom," she said, walking over while dropping her satchel on the floor and hugging the scientist.

"Oh, Zazia, it's been too long," the wielder of the Tibetan Fire Sword told her daughter as she returned the embrace.

Sharing it for a few more seconds, the two separated then the elder turned to her son and told him, "Zak, this is your older sister Zazianara or Zazia for short."

"Older sister?," the boy repeated, not quite understanding what was still going on. "Then how come you were never around when I was younger?"

"Well, the same year you were born I decided to go and study around the world with different Secret Scientists, memorizing every cryptid that existed and documented so that I could help Mom and Dad with their missions. A few weeks ago, I finished studying the last cryptid and made plans to return home. So here I am, ready to help save the world."

"So you know what's going on with Argost and the Kur Stone?," the salt and peppered haired child inquired?

"And that he's on the trail of Kur too?," the older girl added. "Yes, I know all about it. Odele told me what was going on the last time I visited him. It's what motivated me to get the rest of my research in and get home as fast as possible."

"Let's just hope that that rush doesn't come back to bite us in the future," Doc advised jokingly, coming into the room.

Hearing his voice, the young woman turned to face him and with joy she ran up to him, threw her arms around the older man in a much-needed hug and cried, "Dad!"

Returning her hug he teased, "Zazia, look at you! When you left you were still no taller than my knee."

"Well, it's not called a growth spurt for nothing," she joked back.

Pulling away she noticed Fisk for the first time and noticed that there was something indistinctively familiar about the gorilla-cat but she couldn't quite place it. Quickly deciding to drop the subject she observed, "So this is a Fiskerton Phantom. Certainly a lot...taller than I expected."

"Well, being the last one, we just couldn't leave him on his own and the species die out," her father pointed out.

Feeling left out, Komodo walked over the new person and snarled a bit to get her attention which caused the young woman to jump a bit and ask, "Is this Komodo?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?," Zak answered.

Kneeling down to the enlarged reptile who seemed to be enjoying the affection, Drew came up and asked, "So, are you ready to help save the world?"

Looking up at her mother, Zazia replied, "You bet. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, for the sooner we stop Argost, the sooner the world will be safe from a possible cryptid threat lead by that monster himself."

At a large opposing manner known as Weird World where the television show that was also aptly named, the very man that the family of scientists were trying to defeat was sitting behind his desk in the house's study when a knock came to the room's door, one that Argost was waiting for.

"Munya, the door, if you would be so kind," the TV host ordered, gesturing a hand to the entrance.

Appearing from the darkness was a half-man, half Papuan Giant Spider figure that served as the evil man's assistant walked over, opened the door, and let a pale, almost white, skinned young man in with brightly glowing red eyes and wearing 18-century style black clothing and a black cloak.

"Ah, right on schedule," the first said, finally glad that he didn't have to wait for his guest anymore.

"I told you I would be, Argost," the second reminded, approaching. "And I never go against my word."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I do like my guests to always be punctual, Draco," the villain countered. "Now, about the information you said that you've...acquired?"

"Ah, and you love getting straight to the point, too," the visitor observed. "Well, what I have pertains to a certain relic in your possession, the Kur Stone, I believe?"

The celebrity merely nodded in reply, his curiosity perking up a bit by this revelation.

"Within the contents of what I have it tells of one of the keys to finding Kur's power," the younger man explained. "This key has the ability to teleport, more or less summon, cryptids to their location and can wield the power of the elements."

"Summon cryptids? Elemental magic? What kind of creature can hold such power?," Argost asked, astonished by what he heard.

"Not a creature, dear sir, but a person. A person with untapped potential," Draco answered, his voice sounding like a tempting advertisement

"And, perhaps by chance in that information it details who is this person?," the enemy of the Secret Scientists inquired.

"Of course it does," the mysterious gentleman almost sneered. "I'm not one to miss important details. Besides, it's going to be a bit of a surprise when I tell you who it is."

Leaning back in his chair, the TV host let his body language say that he was ready for anything. Letting a few minutes of suspense build up and when he felt it was ready the keeper of the information said, "The one known as Zazianara Saturday is the one we need to find."

As soon as the name reached his ears, Argost knew that a few encounters with a certain family was going to be in order. However there was one word that stuck out that was making him very suspicious.

"We?," he asked. "What do you mean..we?"

"It's about time that you got the hint," Draco droned. "For everything to work out, I'm suggesting that we team up: I get the girl then you can use her power to get to the beast."

"A tempting offer, really it is. But how do I know that you're not supplying me with false information?," the evildoer asked, his suspicions starting to show in his tone.

His eyes slitting a bit, the young man reached into his cloak and pulled out a file about a half-inch thick and tossed on the desk, asking, "Will this be enough to sweeten the deal?"

Picking up the file, opening it up, and reading a few pages the TV personality's eyes lit up with ghoulish delight. Reading a bit more he exclaimed, "Oh, this is perfect. Draco, we have a deal!"

* * *

Reading what I had originally written down I can't believe how much my writing style has changed over the years. I can tell that I've gotten a lot more descriptive and detailed. Makes me want to rewrite even more! So, with one down and more to go I'll see you next time!


	2. The Powers of A Secret

Alrighty gang! Continuing on my rewriting project, here is chapter two of my Secret Saturdays fanfiction. I do hope that you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Secret Saturdays. I thought that was known already.

* * *

The Secret Saturdays

The Seventh Saturday

Ch. 2-The Powers of A Secret

The next day in the training room Doc, Zak, and Zazia were gathered for the boy's daily exercise to improve his skills and to show him what his sister could do with her abilities. Coming along to watch Fisk and Komodo tagged behind and stood off to the side looking on as the three began the session. Clothed just like her parents the young woman's uniform looked just like her mother's, only the colors were reversed. The only differences were that her orange undershirt was off the shoulder, the jumpsuit was a halter-top styled with a skirt, orange leggings, and black high-heeled boots made for all-terrain enviroments. She was ready for anything while being fashionable about it. The trio standing in a triangular formation the father of the two explained, "Alright Zak, today you and Zazia are going to work with each other on your powers to help strengthen each other and let you see what she can do. For now she'll summon a cryptid into the room and then you'll have to get it under control with very little trouble."

"Wait, what? Summon a cryptid? You're really able to do that?," the salt and peppered haired boy asked, blown away by the new information.

"That's right, little bro," the older sibling answered. "I've been able to do it ever since Mom and Dad unearthed the Kur Stone. Also found out that I could wield the power of the elements, too. Had about five mini-earthquakes happen at once when we discovered what I was doing."

"Just be glad that everyone was okay with it when you almost rocked the camp underground," the half-blind man added, joking a bit.

Getting an amazed look on his face the young man breathed, "Awesome! I mean, not about the accident but about the whole powers thing."

Seeing that his son was feeling excited the elder scientist asked his son and daughter, "So, are you two ready to get started?"

Both children nodding in reply they backed up from each other, opening up space for easier movement and safety. Watching things run in place Doc instructed, "Okay Zazia, nice and easy now. I don't want a cryptid that will be too much for Zak to handle."

Nodding in reply the young woman slicked back the bangs that were covering her right eye behind her ear, revealing a black mark that was shaped like an almost stretched out S with a crescent curving through the lower bend and a dot in the corner of the intersection. It had been there since birth yet no one had known how it appeared there or why it had. Closing her eyes she concentrated on summoning her power the glyph beginning to glow a lemon-lime color her hair starting to flow in the sudden wind that blew up. A few seconds later a twisting form appeared materializing into a large serpant-like creature with spikes going down its back, spine-like wings, and thickly scaled skin that looked like it could survive the harshest weather. Studying it for a minute the older gentleman commented, "The Norwegian Slith Snake. Certainly an interesting choice for this."

"Well, it is a common cryptid but its rare specialty is what sets it apart from the rest," Zazia explained. "It can excrete a venom that is ten times deadlier than a normal venomous snake. And it will attack anything that it doesn't like. I chose it to challenge Zak to make him think on his feet."

"Think on my feet?," the boy boasted, pulling out the Claw from under his shirt. "That's my specialty."

Holding up the device he summoned his cryptid-controlling abilities, his eyes glowing their normal orange, and focused on trying to control the giant reptile. When he felt that he had a link the snake's orbs began to glow the same color. The connection had lasted a good few seconds which gave the youngest Saturday some confidence but unexpectedly the creature snapped back to its senses and attacked, heading for the eleven-year-old first. Luckily he moved out of the way just in time and tried to restablish the link but the snake wasn't going to have any of that. It started to lash out again and the back of its head was struck by a ball of burning fire. Turning back it saw what had blasted him: the young woman was staring straight at it her hand lit up with the same flames as the fireball and her mark glowing bright red. Slithering around he began moving towards her to counterattack the father made his move, pulling on his battle, turned it on, and adding his super strength knocked the cryptid across the room. Hoping that it would work this time the elder sibling cried out, "Zak, try making a connection again! That hit to the head would have probably scrambled its senses for at least a few seconds and its mind may be wide open!"

Nodding in reply the lad held his weapon towards the dazed monster, summoned his powers once again, and made a link between his mind and the cryptid's making sure that it was a strong establishment this time. The snake struggled a few times, wanting to stay in control, but the concussion didn't help much and it finally settled down and was finally subued. Breathing a sigh of relief the daughter teleported the Slith Snake back to its natural habitat where it belonged. Seeing that it was over the experienced scientist told the two, "Job well done. You guys combining your strengths the way you did will be a definite use to us in the long run. I think that we're done for today, so Zak how about you-"

"Go feed Zon and introduce her to Zazia? No problem!," the man's son finished, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her along. "Come on, once you meet her you'll totally love her!"

Fisk and Komodo quickly followed behind the two, having taken shelter behind a control panel when the cryptid began attacking and came out when the Phantom saw it had been returned. Not wanting to stick around in case it was coming back all they decided to tag along with the two siblings just to be on the safe side. While she was being dragged out Zazia looked behind her and asked her dad without a sound, "Who's Zon?"

"You'll see," he replied silently also.

* * *

While the four walked around the complex Zak was explaining to the young woman how when they first started fighting over the Kur Stone, they had to travel to the Amazon River Basin where their piece was hidden, how Argost had found them and shot them down causing the airship to crash into the pterodactyl's tree nest breaking it apart, and how the ancient bird became one of the family. They had stopped to grab a pail full of fish and continued on their way. Reaching their destination Zazia saw the avian for the first time and was instantly surprised.

"Oh, Zak, she beautiful!," she gasped, slowly approaching the animal, kneeling down to be at eye level.

At first Zon was a little apprehensive about the new person knelt before her but seeing that she wasn't going to be hurt the giant prehistoric bird gently approached the girl, nuzzling her hand wanting to be petted. Smiling the woman raised it and stroked its head. Approaching from the side the young man set the bucket down which Zon dug into, hungry for her meal while the older sister still rubbed her head. After another minute the black-haired girl stood up, stretched out her back a bit and suggested, "Come on, let's go see what Mom and Dad are doing."

"Sounds good," the younger brother agreed, leading the way back inside the complex with the other three trailing behind.

* * *

When they walked in, they overheard Drew talking to someone on the video phone as they neared the communication center. As they entered, she had just hung up and turned to see who had arrived. Smiling she greeted the four, "Hey, guys. How was the training session?"

"It was awesome, Mom!," the woman's son exclaimed. "So, who was that you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh, it was just your Uncle Doyle, that's all," the white-haired woman replied walking out of the room. "He's going to be dropping by for a visit sometime-"

However, she was cut short as an alarm suddenly went off all around them, meaning that there was trouble somewhere in the world that concerned their areas of specialties. Doc running in, finding that his family were in the same room, and informed, "There's been a report of a cryptid attacking a city near Cancun. Supposedly a new species, according to certain sources. We better move before too much damage is dealt or people start getting hurt."

"Right," his wife agreed, quickly getting mentally prepared. "Is the airship readly to launch?"

"It's already been prepped for take-off," her husband answered with a smile.

"Alright then people," Zak said, running out of the room getting revved up about the new mission. "It's action time. Let's move."

Everyone else not surprised about the young man's enthusiasm they followed suit, catching up with the eleven-year-old and boarding a giant orange and white airship that served the purpose of carrying the family to different locations around the world. As soon as they were aboard the engines were fired up and they were off to solve yet another cryptid emergency.

* * *

Hmm, wonder what that crisis is all about. Well, you're just going to have to find out in the next chapter! Until then, my friends!


End file.
